kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanity
Humanity is the oldest species within the known galaxy, and the progenitor race to the helghast and martians. History Human history is rich and expansive, spanning nearly 15,000 years of evolution and growth. Humanity hails from the once-lush garden world of Earth, and spent the majority of it's history divided among various nations across the planet. War was rampant, and led directly to the exhastion of most of Earth's resources by the 2090s. With no other option available to the species, the various nations, albeit begrudgingly, united together under the global government of the UCN. Deemin colonization the most likely bet to saving the race from extinction, humanity was the first race to achieve a multi-world spanning civilization, with first the moon, and then Mars colonized by the UCN. Eventually the entirety of the Sol system would be colonised, with resources flowing back into Earth and dramatically boosting its economy. Soon humanity would look beyond their borders for more territory, wealth and exploration. Extrasolar Rise and Dominance Humanity launched the exploratory and colonization efforts that would eventually spawn their greatest threat: the Helghast Empire. But centuries before this, the forebears of this nation were fellow human beings, looking to expand their peoples' fortunes and boundries. The Helghan Corporation, as it was known at the time, were responsible for finding Helghan, and harsh but minerally rich world, Vekta, a lush, almost perfect Earth-like planet, and Gyre, an ocean world covered in islands. All these worlds were located within Alpha Centauri, the nearest star system to Sol, and almost immediately became the breadbasket of the UCN. The unprecedented richness of Alpha Centauri's worlds fueled exploration further and further to the galactic, "west," with all future colonization efforts refueling and supplying within Centauri before launching further onward. As the Helghan settlers became rich and prosperous, they approached the UCN with and offer to outright purchase the system for an inexorable sum, which the UCN accepted. However, tensions would arise amongst the UCN and Helghan, eventually culminating in a failed revolution on the Helghan Corporations' part. The revolt is ruthlessly crushed, with all Helghan leaders arrested, and the civilian population exiled to the harsh world of Helghan, with the UCN placing a puppet state called the ISA to govern the now Earth-loyal colonists of Vekta and Gyre. This brutal punishment silences any possible attempts of rebellion from the colonies further out beyond Alpha Centauri, all of which are now governed directly under the ever loyal ISA puppet government. This leads to a golden age across the Sol system, as humanities' home is built stronger and more poweful than ever imagined. War and Decline While Earth and humanity grew fat and prosperous off the funnel of trade favorable to Earth, the survivors of the Helghan corporation toiled in grueling conditions under martial law on the savage world of Helghan. Generations of suffering and hardship led to hatred and resentment, which spurned ideological and racial tension. The survivors of this broken people would become known to the galaxy at large as the Helghast Empire, who would slowly but surely build up in secret to claim vengeance upon humanity. This resulted in the long and bloody Second Extrasolar War, which saw the conquest of Vekta and Gyre by Imperial forces. The UCN unanimously votes to send a liberation force immediately, expecting their dramatic technologial edge to win the day. But the UCN Fleet is unprepared for the ambush that awaits them, as the Helghast unleash UCN designed weapons against the fleet and annihilate every vessel within the system, virtually erasing the full might of the UCN fleet in a single battle. Without this fleet Earth is unable to influence galactic politics, and vengeful Imperial forces cut the supply chain leading towards the Earth. Left helpess, mass starvation and resource shortages bring an abrupt halt the humanities golden age, and Earth is destroyed as the UCN devolves into various political blocs fighting over the last resources left on Earth. Natural disasters and economic devastation tear the rest of the system apart, until only Mars remains as a stable government within the Sol system. Today As the UCN collapses, the ISA is left to defend itself from the Empire. Yet as the ISA suffers horrendous casualties across Vekta and Gyre, and is eventually forced into retreat from the system, the remaining colonies lose faith in the government and mass rebellions are spread across the former colonies. Hundreds of worlds are re-organised into the C.C.C. or I.W.C. and many more are either conquered or willingly absorbed by the Empire, splintering humanity across the stars. Yet despite losing their homeworld, interstellar empire and unity, humanity is still prominent in the galaxy. The Confederation of Conjoined Colonies in particular, is seen as the current champion of humanity, and is one of the prominent powers within galactic politics. After suffering hardships and stigmatism under the Helghast, human sudjects of the Empire now experience relative equality and an increase in rights. Humanity has weathered a great and terrible storm, but continues onwards, as it always has. Biology Humans are the most diverse and genetically resilient of the races, with the highest birth rate among the races. Humans are all over the galaxy, with a sizable population in all the major powers. Medical advancements have greatly prolonged the human lifespan, allowing a long life of up to 200 to be a common occurrence for the race. Humans are among the shortest race in the galaxy, averaging a foot shorter than the other species in the galaxy, and are somewhat frail by comparison to the robust biology and cybernetics of the helghast, or medical ineguity of martians. Despite this, they are the most adaptable race in the galaxy, and can carve out a living anywhere with enough time and resources at their disposal. As a race, humanity are passionate and exploratory, more so than the militaristic helghast and scientific martians. As a result, human driven projects are still the main force behing the gradual expansion of te known galaxy.